The ultimate makeover
by tameki san
Summary: MIkan sakura is a very shy and unsociable girl but what happens when the new student natsume tells her that she is very ugly. what will she do to make him pay. will it lead to a makeover. will she accomplish her mission of making him pay or will she fall in love with him during the process? MxN and ruka and hotaru are allready a couple


**Hi guys it's me tamaki san with a new story and guess what. It is also a gakuen alice fanfic... you could say i am a gakuen alice freak. this is a story i was thinking about after i watched an anime about a girl who was unsocial and a nerd trying to become popular but failing often. i forgot the name of the anime but i am making a twist of the story so that mikan is in this girls position trying to get popular and at the same time winning natsumes heart so here we go. Sorry for bad spellings and gramma... and bad summary**

**Disclaimer: i do not own or make any benefit from this fanfic.(except the reviews in which i benefit a lot)**

* * *

Mikan sakura a high school student of gakuen alice. A local private school go. Although mikan sakura has gone to this school for almost 4 years no one has much as noticed here sitting at the back of the class because she is a very shy and unsocial student. Her only friend Hotaro Imai who was in class D at the end of the corridor while she was in class B at the start of the corridor. Imai is quite and a girl of few words but she has other friends apart from mikan. she isn't as unsocial as mikan is.

Mikan was a very intelligent and hard working student. she sat at the back of the class where nobody ever looked or disturbed her, so she could consetrate on the teacher and she liked it this way. Her little quiet life was very peaceful and undisturbed until this faithful day when the narumi sensei came into class as cheerful and gayish as always.

"hello class we have a new student" as he finished talking a some one walked into class. I didn't bother to look up from what i was writing.

"go on and present youreself" narumi sensei erged the person

" i'm natsume hyuga" the boy said

i could hear girls squirl and scream at him

"do you have a girlfriend, do you want me to be youre girlfriend?"

girls threw all this quesions at him without even giving him time to answer. then narumi sensei said

"quiet down class - mainly to the girls - natsume san please sit at the back beaside sakura san and she will be youre new partner since she doesn't have one yet" i lifted my head up quickly at the sound of my name. no no no my peace and quieteness i thought misserably. but looking on the brideside as i got a glance at him he didn't seem like a talker. my bangs covered my eyes as he walked towards his sit.

Natsume pov

I walked to my sit my new partner. she had rich brown hair put into two pigtails, long bangs that covered her face. unlike other girls who had short skirts she had very long skirt that reached shoes well almost. and to top that up she had a pair of big eyeglases and she was giving me a shy glare one could almost see demonds coming out from her aura. but i ignored it as i sat at the sit next to my new partner. luckily the sit was beside the window so i could look out if i got bored. i heared poeple wispering about how i was unlucky to have a partner like her.

I didn't quite like her way of dressing and she wasn't beautiful but at least she is not one of those anoying fan girls and she doesn't seem to talk much which is good.

And then i felt someone staring at me and i looked to see her looking at me. But there was no intertion behind her eyes it was just blanc. it was like she was thinking nothing in particular.

Mikan pov

As he sat down he started staring out the window. I looked at him and couldn't help but think that he was a little handsome. but then i saw something in his eyes it was loneliness but it quickly disappearred. then i just stared at him thinking nothing in partcular he turned and looked at me. i wanted to turn away but his crimson eyes were so captivating. so i continued to stare. then the bell interrupted the staring contest. i got up and packed my things an left i was going to wait for hotaru san up in the roof. i had gone and kept my stuff in my locker then i noticed that i had forgotten my bento in class on my way to class i bumped into someone making my skirt to lift up.

"so- sorry i said shyly as i took down my skirt quikly

"tsk" i heard a familar voice say this made me even more embarssed it's just his first day too. what impression will he have of me now

"really, came a sarcastic voice polka dotted panties"

" WHAT, HENTAIIIII" i screamed for the first time in a very long time. it was the first time some one other than hotaru heard my talk and not wispered. he guy was going to be my hell.

* * *

**So that was it guys. please review it just happened that i and my best friend made a deal that if i get 200 reviews for this fanfic i'll get give her a make over from looking like the mikan in this story to the really hot mikan with no glasses(she has lenses but prefer the glasses she say that the look good on her) no pig tails no overly long skirts to normal lengt and a little make up. and she will be like this for one weak at school too.**

**Guys please i really one to do this because on a sleep over i got to give her a make over and she looked DROP DEAD GORGOUSE. just the thought of her going to school like this makes me excited. they will definetly not recognise her. So pleasee review**


End file.
